HELL NO
by microman322
Summary: IT S ABOUT FOXY AND HIS LIFE.


**FNAF 4**

It all started with me, Freddy, a normal child who was murdered and brought back to life. Except this was no exception for any reincarnation. I was brought through hell and back. The torture of it all never stopped with me, with more murderous rampages. It continued for 20+ years in the Freddy Fazbear Chain; which lead it to eventually shut down, the next nightmare of a place was this "Fazbear's Fright" and we found out that there was a new member to to the Fazbear family, but he wasn't all that he seemed.

We all started to go crazy with the souls of the murdered children in our heads that we started to tear away at our suits, we were the next generation of withered animatronics in the line of hell.

The last thing we needed was another murder to happen to happen and we could not take it anymore. We were just like that golden bonnie thing, withered, destroyed and demented.

Chica looked like she just went through hell, Foxy was a bit more withered than usual and Bonnie looked like something like a weird fusion between a bunny and a hell hound. I looked like I had been to hell and back three times; chica was better off than I was. We all had no idea where all of the toy animatronics were, but we had a good geuss. They most likely were destroyed and/or brought into the next generation horror attraction.

The horror attraction was filled with leftover and broken down parts of previous animatronics, including that weird saferoom that the past security guards hid in when we went near them and all we wanted to do was say "leave, get out, we don't want you to get hurt." They wouldn't listen to us… so they played the ultimate game with us; with their lives at stake.

The next security guard lived longer then we all thought, and we still try to kill him because we think he is the second murderer. Anyways we still need to find the owner of that purple hat because I know its not mine and it's not bonnie`s, so we don't know who it is, but we will find out who it was and when we do we will slaughter him.

All we ever wanted to do, from the beginning, was to save every single person that worked her, but it all went blank and the next thing we knew there was a dead body on the floor and blood on our hands. we didn't know what to do after that but we knew we could not stop, but we will stop one day.

The next thing we are planning to do is to find the new guard and murder him so he can't tell anyone what we are. this is the last time we plan on coming out of our suits and into nightmare mode. we all miss being human and having lifes with real family`s like our mothers and fathers, but we know it is the last time we see a human so we will make a good time of it and have a ball.

the next thing we have planned is to have the toy animatronics have a nightmare mode and to try and transfer our memories to them because we want to live longer than normal so we can keep on torturing the pathetic lives they have and to hunt down that springtrap thing so we can make him pay for what he did to us, we will make him pay and he will pay dearly.

That springtrap thing got us wondering when he cut his arm and he was bleeding, we played his stupid little game, but know we are going to destroy him and everything he loved. we will not stop till he dies for good and we will have to take out the power supply, the puppet, and then he wont be able to play his stupid game with not dying and all of that shit. we will also make that stupid puppet pay for what it did, not taking springtrap out when he had the chance, he will pay.

Soon after we dealt with with the puppet we went on to spring trap and he look even worse than me right now. we thought we were doing something right by sparing his life and not finishing him off, but we were wrong. he had almost destroyed us 3 times in a row. we have had enough so we decided to take one last fight, and this time we would win this fight.

we would not stop the next generation from taking over. We would be happy to let them take over our body`s. so we can pass on our live`s we have go through something called phantom mode and we look like a dark version of ourselfs and we are just hallucinations and not real like springtrap. so we need you to free us from our form`s so that we can be set free

The rage, our death, is what drives us to kill everyone we see. And this will never change, we will never change.

 **FNAF 4 PART 2**

now is the time we go for the puppet and finally destroy it so we can be let go and be free and finish our lifetime, because its about time we leave our foul forms. we think that if we take out the marienet, everything will be ok. right now we are on our way to marienets box, bonnies getting tired and everyone else is doing ok. we are still fighting to stay alive, but its ok. we are still trying to find the puppet but we have had no luck. so we try the puppets box again for one last time just to make sure and we found something big that could change us so we can be free (its not the new guard) so we take it to foxy to get it checked to make sure it is what we think. and we were right, it was a titanuran cyrstal it can make a loop hole back in time so if we use this crystal we can save our self`s o we wont have to be murdered and go through all that damn pain again! we have been waiting for it for so long.

we have needed this thing to happen for so long and we cant give this up so we are going to take this opportunity for this because we cant be forced to hide any more. but soon we will be set free, and thats a promise.

first, we got stuck in this, because of a stupid person who drives himself to kill people, and when we try to warn the gaurd he just closes the door on us or he just pulls down the mask of my old self. this time we wont fail! we have to take out the puppet so he wont keep bringing him back.

….

"this time you won`t win puppet!" foxy said and he was right he won't win. right after foxy sad that he was taken down with one hit. "you loose fox." said the puppet i tried to bring him down but i lost too. force wasnt going to work so we tried reasoning that didnt work we only had little time left so we tried a nightmare move and it hit! so we tried it again and it brought him down to less then half health. "foxy hit him again" i said. foxy did so and so did I. we tried to bring him down but he just got back up.

" h-he w-wont s-stop" said the puppet. he was right he was not gonna stop but we had to try and get some sense into him. "foxy help!" i yelled, he grabbed a metal pole and smashed the puppet over the head. "owwwwwww!" the puppet said in complete exhaust, we desided to finish him by tearing his head off and shreading his arms into little squares.

…..

we are now onto springtrap. so we are going to need some upgrades like more endo-skeloton parts and better suits like springtrap. we are gonna get some help from shadow freddy and his boss ass new look. we use the puppets old rag body as a punching bagor a shredder for foxy.

sometimes we wonder are we good or are we meant to be bad.


End file.
